


Échec et mat.

by c4ejose



Category: french youtube
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4ejose/pseuds/c4ejose
Summary: Damien voulait jouer. Thomas était son pion.
Relationships: Laink/Terracid, Terracid/Laink, Terraink - Relationship, Thomas Iturralde/Damien Laguionie
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts fins dans le cou de sa nouvelle victime. Celle-ci souriait, se laissant fondre sous le toucher de son prédateur. Son regard azur transperça la jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien, la gelant sur place. Il embrassa sauvagement son cou, y laissant des suçons violacés. Celle-ci se laissait totalement faire, incapable de résister à la douce torture que lui infligeait le jeune homme. Totalement impuissante face à ce qu'elle ressentait, la rousse ne put rien faire autrement que de laisser ce soupir sortir de sa bouche, se délivrant enfin d'un mal qui la brûlait tant.

**"Je t'aime."**

Le brun sourit. Désormais, il se rassasierait de voir son piège se refermer sur sa proie, laissant les néants l'écorcher à vif.

Encore une fois, il avait gagné.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


***

  
  


Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Damien observait l'extérieur. Le tonnerre faisait trembler les murs tandis que le vent fouettait le paysage, secouant violemment les arbres, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs branches, les dénudant de leurs feuilles. La pluie inondait les trottoirs de la rue dans laquelle il vivait et désormais, un torrent important et rapide, semblable à une rivière, la dévalait. Un éclair lumineux trancha le ciel noir et frappa avec puissance le sol, produisant un énorme bourdonnement électrique qui fit écho sur plusieurs mètres. Le choc de l'impact fit trembler le jeune homme aux yeux bleus transparents qui observait la scène quelques mètres plus loin. De temps en temps, une voiture venait briser le déluge qui se déroulait dehors, rappelant à Damien que la vie continuait toujours malgré le déchaînement des forces de la nature.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'allongea sur son lit aux draps de couleurs ternes. Ses paupières se baissèrent, brouillant sa vision. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et resta dans cette position un long moment, sa jambe gauche pliée vers le plafond blanc. Sans s'en rendre compte, et bercé par la mélodie de la pluie et de l'orage, Damien sombra lentement dans les bras de Morphée qui l'attira au milieu des rêves.

Alors que la pluie s'abattait fortement contre les vitres de sa chambre, Damien était occupé à affronter ses démons.

*

Une cigarette au bord des lèvres, Damien observait, adossé à l'un des murs de l'université. Il était inscrit depuis le début d'année dans une fac de psychologie. Il appréciait vraiment y aller, à la plus grande surprise de son entourage qui le connaissait comme un élève perturbateur. Il se sentait à l'aise dans ces immenses amphithéâtres, écoutant les paroles pleine de sens que récitaient ses professeur, se délectant de leur savoir. Étudier la psychologie humaine lui permettait de mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel il vivait contre son gré.

La sonnerie retenti. Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol et se rendit à l'intérieur. Une brune s'accrocha à son bras. Vanessa? Lola? Natasha? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait jamais retenu leur prénom. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. Damien se dégagea de l'étreinte de la brune lorsqu'il aperçut un visage familier dans l'amphi. La brune poussa une exclamation :

**"Arrête de me traiter comme une merde Damien! Tu me repousses comme si t'avais honte, j'suis ta copine quand même.**

**\- T'es pas ma copine, t'étais juste un plan cul."**

La brune gifla Damien. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans tout l'amphithéâtre et une paire d'yeux bruns se braqua sur lui. Le grand barbu se dirigea alors vers celui qui le fixait depuis quelques secondes déjà, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

**" Tous les jours c'est une nouvelle meuf qui te gifle?"**

Son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux, indiquant qu'il était désormais temps pour le plus vieux de se rendre chez le coiffeur.

**" On prend l'habitude avec le temps.**

**\- Tu devrais un peu arrêter ce petit jeu et penser à te poser sérieusement avec quelqu'un, Damien.**

**\- Mais ça me plaît pas. Me poser, laisser une routine s'installer, rester avec la même personne des mois, doucement me lasser mais ne pas pouvoir la quitter parce que ça ferait parti du contrat, ça me convient pas. J'ai besoin que ça bouge, d'aller voir ailleurs tout le temps, ne pas être contraint de rester là, enchaîné à mes sentiments et à la personne avec qui j'ai décidé d'être. Moi j'veux pas de couple. J'veux juste m'amuser.**

**\- Je te comprendrai jamais."**

Damien posa sa main sur la tête de son meilleur ami, Thomas et ébouriffa ses cheveux, sous les plaintes de celui-ci. Il sourit avant de s'asseoir à la droite de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour, regardant une dernière fois le profil de son ami. Damien sentit la fatigue gagner son corps alors que le cours n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à s'abandonner au plaisir de la chair avec une nouvelle de ses conquêtes. Les marques de ce plaisir nocturne marquaient encore son corps. Cependant, malgré les griffures qui sillonnaient son dos et les suçons violacés qui tâchaient son cou, Damien ne se sentait pas dépendant à cette jouissance.

Il deviendrait dépendant d'une personne uniquement le jour où il déciderait d'embrasser ses lèvres. Mais encore et toujours, c'était lui qui déciderait quand et comment le jeu s'arrêterait. Il en tenait les rênes. Mais, jusque maintenant il n'avait jamais connu cette connexion, celle qui l'amènerait à s'imprégner d'une personne, à l'avoir dans la peau jusque la fin. Il ne mentait pas vraiment à Thomas lorsqu'il lui disait aimer la liberté du célibat, mais il savait que quelque part, il y avait ce quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Ce quelqu'un qui attendait d'être aimé. Ce quelqu'un qu'il attendait d'aimer. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il l'imaginait. Des cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux noirs, une petite taille et un rire adorable. Damien s'imaginait lui tenir la main et rire avec cette personne durant des heures. Il s'imaginait jouer à des jeux vidéo avec elle, l'embêter et l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner. Il s'imaginait faire l'amour avec elle, et non la baiser comme toutes les autres qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Il s'imaginait voyager au bout du monde avec, se marier, avoir des enfants. Mais pour l'instant il avançait seul, tel un loup solitaire. La seule personne qui avait une place privilégiée dans sa vie était Thomas. Son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Son meilleur ami qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Celui qui l'avait accepté avec ses qualités comme ses défauts. Celui sur lequel Damien pouvait s'appuyer lorsqu'il était en pente. L'unique personne qu'il aimait dans ce monde. Et Thomas le savait. Thomas savait qu'il avait une place importante dans le cœur de son meilleur ami. Il savait à quel point son ami comptait sur lui pour avancer.

Alors que Damien dormait, affalé sur sa table, Thomas le regardait discrètement. Il commença par regarder ses paupières fermées qui cachaient alors des yeux bleus transparents qui avaient le pouvoir de le transpercer lorsqu'il les regardait. Par la suite, son regard dévia jusqu'à une mèche rebelle qui était sur le front de son ami. L'envie de la replacer à sa place grandissait en lui mais il avait peur de réveiller son ami mais surtout d'attirer les regards indiscrets de toutes ces filles qui observaient Damien. Il descendit alors son regard sur les lèvres rosées de son ami. Ses lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé. Il secoua alors la tête, la mettant alors dans ses mains.

Il devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas normal de rêver d'embrasser les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir ces sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Thomas était désespéré. Ses sentiments prenaient trop d'importance dans son être et bientôt ils le réduiraient à néant, brisant la faible carapace qu'il s'était créé pour faire rempart à ses pensées. Bientôt il exploserait, et il démolirait tout sur son passage. Il était une bombe à retardement.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que son ami s'était réveillé et le fixait en retour, affrontant son regard. Damien sourit, moqueur, avant de pousser l'épaule de son ami, qui sortit de sa torpeur.

**"Arrête de me fixer comme ça Thomas, je vais penser que t'es homo."**

Thomas rit nerveusement. Ses mains devinrent moites alors que son regard tentait d'éviter en vain celui de son meilleur ami qui se redressa. Heureusement pour Thomas, Damien ne lui porta pas autant d'attention que ça. Le plus grand s'étira brièvement avant de sortir son ordinateur et de le poser devant lui. Même s'il avait loupé une bonne partie du cours de son professeur de psychologie, il reprit les paroles qui arrivèrent à ses oreilles par la suite.

Thomas, lui, sentait son cœur se briser à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Il sentait le manque d'air dans ses poumons. Il sentait les chocs électriques que lui envoyait son cerveau afin qu'il se ressaisisse.  
  
**"Ca va Thom'? T'es tout pâle, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi?"**  
  
Thomas sursauta. Damien s'était retourné vers lui et avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras.  
  
**"O-ouais, t'inquiètes pas, c'est j-juste que j'ai un p-peu mal au bide... ouais..."**  
  
Damien sourit à son ami mais laissa quelques secondes sa main sur le bras de son aîné qui frémissait à ce simple toucher. Il se retourna alors et reprit son cours, laissant Thomas dans un état de transe.

Il aimait son meilleur ami. Il était fou de lui et il aimerait se laisser aller dans ses bras. Goûter à sa peau acidulée. Il aimerait sentir son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses lèvres contre son cou, ses lèvres glissant sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur ses cuisses, ses lèvres remontant jusqu'à son... Thomas sursauta violemment attirant les regards curieux des personnes présentes dans l'amphi.

Il bandait.

Il bandait en pensant au simple contact des lèvres de son meilleur ami avec sa peau. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre, prenant soin de cacher son érection avec son manteau. Il s'enferma dans des toilettes et se laissa tomber lourdement. Son cœur s'était accéléré et il respirait difficilement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'il portait ses mains à son visage, se cachant.

Il avait honte. Affreusement honte. Les sanglots secouèrent son corps. Il se haïssait. Il aurait voulu disparaître, seulement pour quelques heures. Respirer un bol d'air glacé et se laisser tomber dans l'espace infini et sombrer. Encore et encore. Les larmes mouillaient ses mains. Il était un monstre. Un homme amoureux d'un autre homme. Il aurait voulu tomber amoureux d'une femme. Il aurait voulu avoir des enfants, continuer la lignée des Itturalde. Mais c'était impossible. Il était homosexuel. Il aimait son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui ne pourrait lui donner des enfants. Son meilleur ami qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Il étouffait dans la cabine. Les sanglots nouaient sa gorge. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il étouffait dans la cabine. Il étouffait dans la cabine. Sa tête tournait. Son corps tremblait. Il étouffait dans la cabine.

Noir.

Il s'était écroulé au sol, inconscient.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Au moins, il ne bandait plus.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

***

  
  


L'alcool coulait à flots. La musique résonnait contre les murs. Le monde tournait au ralenti. Tout le monde était agglutiné au centre de la piste de danse, mélangeant leur transpiration. Les corps s'entrechoquaient, les lèvres se quémandaient, les doigts se liaient. Et dans toute cette foule, Thomas se tenait debout, les bras ballants. Sa tête tournait. Il avait l'impression que des marteaux martelaient l'intérieur de son crâne. L'alcool avait embué sa vue. Damien était parti avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, l'abandonnant lâchement. Thomas avait envie de pleurer. Imaginer son ami dans les bras d'une autre le dégoûtait. Il aurait préféré ne jamais accompagner Damien. Au moins il n'aurait pas eu à supporter la douleur de voir son ami avec une autre. Il serait resté chez lui. Il aurait deviné que Damien était avec une nouvelle conquête, mais au moins, il n'en aurait pas eu la confirmation. Là, il le savait, et il devait le subir.

Les yeux fermés, le corps las, il s'imaginait une autre vie. Il s'imaginait autre part, avec d'autres personnes, avec d'autres pensées, sans douleurs. Ses démons étaient doucement en train de l'engloutir au milieu de la piste. Les néants le brisaient. Il se faisait bousculer. Il étouffait. Son cœur battait en désaccord avec le rythme de la musique. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de disparaître, comme tous les autres jours de sa vie. Sa tête tournait. Le monde tournait bien trop vite autour de lui. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était haletante. Il ne tenait plus debout.

Et alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, alors qu'il allait s'effondrer, alors qu'il allait tout lâcher, un bras entoura son corps. Un bras musclé qui vint le retenir alors qu'il allait plonger, alors qu'il allait se laisser mourir, noyé. Il se laissa tomber contre celui qui le retenait. Damien était là, à tenir son corps maigre contre le sien. Damien était là et avait fait fuir ses démons. Damien était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les larmes de Thomas lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Damien passa son second bras autour du corps du plus petit et l'emmena dehors. Thomas n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Le contact de la peau de Damien contre la sienne empêchait ses neurones de faire les connexions nerveuses qui lui permettraient de se comporter normalement. À l'extérieur, Damien ne lâcha pas pour autant son meilleur ami.  
  
  


**" Putain, fait chier, j'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Pourquoi tu t'es mis une race comme ça Thomas ?  
  
\- Damien...  
  
\- Regarde-moi. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"** demanda le plus jeune en prenant le visage de son ami en coupe entre ses mains.

  
Thomas fixa le visage de son ami qui était proche du sien. Il aurait voulu s'accrocher à lui, l'embrasser désespérément, comme un appel au secours.  
  
  


**"Peut-être que j'en avais besoin. Peut-être que je voulais penser à autre chose que tes putains d'yeux bleus. Peut-être que je voulais pas penser à la meuf que t'étais en train de baiser alors que j'étais là sur la piste à t'attendre désespérément. Peut-être même que c'était un appel au secours, pour que t'arrêtes de penser que baiser de nouvelles meufs tous les jours sans remords et en pensant que ça n'a aucune conséquence. Putain Damien, tu vois bien que ça me détruit mentalement et physiquement. Mais regarde-moi putain ! Tu les vois ces putains de cernes sous mes yeux? Tu vois pas que je fais même pas 50 kilos? Tu ne vois pas que je suis épuisé de pleurer tous les soirs en t'imaginant avec une nouvelle nana? Tu vois pas que je suis amoureux de toi?"**

  
C'est ce qu'aurait voulu répondre Thomas. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Alors il s'était assis à même le sol et avait fermé les yeux. 

**"Le manque de toi sûrement. J'ai bu pour pas penser au fait que j'étais seul sur la piste comme un connard qu'on vient de larguer.**

**\- Thomas... J'suis désolé... C'est juste que Victoria arrêtait pas de me coller et elle m'a chauffé, j'ai pas résisté.**

**\- C'est rien, je déconnais. Tu sais très bien que si j'ai bu, c'est juste pour oublier le stress des partiels qui arrivent."**  
  
Et ce gros con l'avait cru. Il avait bu les paroles de son aîné sans même voir la détresse dans son regard. Il lui avait souri puis lui avait frappé l'épaule amicalement. Thomas s'était contenté de le regarder.

Il était beau. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il était beau sous cet angle. Les rayons de la lune venaient éclairer son visage et sa sueur était venue coller son tee-shirt à son torse. Damien se passa une main dans les cheveux, contractant un à un les muscles de son bras. Thomas n'en perdit pas une miette, savourant ce plaisir exquis que lui offrait Damien. Thomas voulait goûter à la peau de son cou. Il aurait voulu y laisser des traces de son passage. Il voulait le marquer, lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Alors Thomas se contentait de le regarder et de rêver.

Damien agita sa main devant le visage de Thomas.

**"Si tu continues de me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par penser que t'es amoureux de moi."**

Thomas détourna le regard. L'alcool embuhant ses pensées, il osa demander, sans réfléchir :

**"Ca te ferait quoi si j'étais amoureux de toi?**

**\- Bah, je sais pas. Je pense que je serai flatté. Et peut-être que je t'embrasserais, pour voir."**

Thomas rougit. Il aurait voulu tenter sa chance, là, maintenant. Il voulait tout lui avouer, que son meilleur ami l'embrasse. Il voulait tenter sa chance et ne pas regretter le lendemain.

**"Toi, le mec hétéro, tu m'embrasserais?**

**\- J'sais pas ça fait quoi d'embrasser un mec, alors, pourquoi pas? En plus t'es mon meilleur ami, t'es une valeur sûre. Vraiment, toi, ça me dérangerait pas.**

**\- Bah, alors, fait-le."**

Le coeur de Thomas battait la chamade. Est-ce que Damien plaisantait? Si c'était le cas, il aurait pu se mettre à rire en lui disant qu'il le mettait seulement au défi.

Damien s'agenouilla près de Thomas et doucement, posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de celles de son meilleur ami. Thomas tremblait. Est-ce que ça arrivait réellement? Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque brusquement, Damien posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le corps de Thomas fut parcourut d'un frisson. Les lèvres de Damien étaient douces et acidulées. Ses mains allèrent se loger dans la nuque du plus grand, rétrecissant l'espace entre leurs deux corps. La langue de Damien se glissa dans la bouche de son meilleur ami. Les deux hommes sentaient le désir augmenter en eux. Les mains de Damien glissèrent sur les hanches de son ami, venant carresser sa peau, doucement. Les lèvres de Thomas se détachèrent de ses jumelles pour laisser une gémissement de plaisir s'échapper d'entre elles. Un voile d'euphorie se dessinait dans les yeux des deux amants.

Damien se releva, tirant Thomas vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur derrière eux. La respiration de Thomas fut coupée lorsque le plus grand commença à torturer ses lèvres, les mordillant et les léchant. L'alcool dans leur sang contribuait à cette perte de contrôle. Damien colla son corps contre celui de Thomas, faisant s'entrechoquer leur bassin. Le désir de l'autre était trop fort. Damien se décolla du plus vieux et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et poussa son amant sur la banquette arrière. Damien le rejoignit, prenant tout de même le temps de vérouiller les portes une fois à l'intérieur.

Il dévora le cou de son meilleur-ami, y laissant des marques de son passage. Thomas était en exstase. Ses désirs les plus profonds étaient mis à nus. Damien glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, le retirant et découvrant ainsi la peau laiteuse de son nouvel amant. Thomas fit de même de son côté. Les deux hommes se découvraient pour la première fois sous un nouvel angle. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que quelques instants pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Damien se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors, il se laissa aller, se déléctant de ce pêché brûlant.

  
  


***

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

***

  
  


Thomas se réveilla. Il s'étira doucement mais, se stoppa lorsqu'une douleur vive dans ses hanches le prit. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit moelleux qui s'offrait à lui et un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alors que son nez était plongé dans le coussin blanc, son coeur cessa de battre, sentant du mouvement à sa gauche. Il se retourna lentement et il cessa de respirer.

Damien était là, couché et nu à ses côtés. Thomas s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille, et, par conséquent, ne savait pas comment Damien était arrivé là. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et se redressa, afin de se trouver en position assise. Le bas de son dos le lançait mais il tentait de ne pas broncher.

Damien. Putain qu'est-ce que Damien foutait là? Thomas prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de refléchir. La veille, ils étaient sortis en boîte, ils avaient dansé un moment puis Damien était parti. Il était parti avec une fille. Et Thomas était resté seul. Et il avait bu. Puis. Blackout. Il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré jusque chez lui.

Il se leva en tentant de ne pas réveiller Damien. Le plus grand se retourna dans le lit mais ne se réveilla pas. Thomas courut presque jusque la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Ses pensées étaient tellement bruyantes qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il s'approcha du lavabo et doucement, fit couler un mince filet d'eau du robinet. Thomas y approcha ses mains tremblantes et les mouilla avant de les passer sur son visage. Un mal de tête martelait l'intérieur de son crâne. Il aurait voulu hurler pour le faire partir mais la présence de Damien dans son lit lui rapelait qu'il ne vallait mieux pas tenter. Thomas souffla puis s'assit contre le rebord de sa baignoire.

Il sursauta au contact du marbre de sa baignoire avec sa peau. En baissant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, lui aussi. Il tenta d'étouffer un cri d'effroi avec la paume de sa main.

Des flashbacks de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revoyait, à l'arrière de la voiture de son meilleur ami, gémissant son nom, hurlant de plaisir, se livrant corps et âme à Damien. Il se revoyait, à moitié endormi dans les bras de son cadet, être porté jusque chez lui. Il se revoyait être déshabillé puis posé dans ses draps avant de supplier Damien de rester, de le prendre comme il n'avait jamais pris. Il s'entendait gémir, suffoquer de plaisir, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, une seconde fois dans la même nuit.

Puis surtout, il se voyait s'endormir dans les bras de Damien, sussurant d'une voix à peine audible les mots qui le meneraient à sa perte : je t'aime.

**"Bordel de merde..."**

Les larmes de Thomas se mirent doucement à couler le long de ses joues. C'était un mélange de tristesse, d'angoisse, de panique et de peur qui le mettait dans tout ses étâts. Mais malgré ça, il ne regrettait pas. S'être sacrifié à Venus cette nuit lui avait permis de guérir les plaies qui s'étaient ouvertes. Il avait un manque de contact, un manque de plaisir, un manque assoiffé d'amour. Et cet amour, cette tendresse, il l'avait reçu l'espace de quelques heures, au creux des hanches de Damien.

Mais sa soif désormais assouvie, Thomas ne pouvait que pleurer, paniquer. Comment réagirait Damien en se réveillant? Se souviendrait-il de cette nuit? Ou encore pire, se souviendrait-il des mots que lui avait sussuré Thomas avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée?

Alors qu'il tentait, en vain, de calmer ses sanglots, trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la salle de bain. Thomas sursauta violement. Damien était réveillé.

**"Thomas, ouvre-moi s'te plaît. J'ai envie de pisser.**

**\- J-je... Deux secondes."**

Thomas se redressa puis se regarda dans le miroir. Il était nu, ses côtes étaient visibles, presque trop. Son corps entier était si fin et s'il maigrissait encore, il aurait pu disparaître. Des cernes noires avaient creusé son visage et une barbe de trois jours venait lui donner un air malade. Il attrapa un calecon qui, par chance, traînait dans la salle de bain et l'enfila. Il se mouilla le visage, pour se donner bonne mine, avant de se placer devant la porte.

Il respira profondément avant de la déverouiller. Il la poussa et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Damien. Il baissa la tête, inspira puis sortit de la salle de bain. Alors qu'il dépassa Damien, une main attrapa son poignet.

**"On doit parler après, Thomas."**

La voix de son meilleur ami le fit frissonner. Il acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Son coeur battait à 100 km/h et il était sûr que Damien serait énérvé. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais parlé d'homosexualité avec lui, et par conséquent, il ne savait pas s'il était ouvert à tout... ça? Thomas ne lui avait jamais fait son coming-out et, en lui grandissait la peur de se voir rejeté par celui qu'il aimait.

La tête entre les mains, Thomas n'entendit pas Damien arriver. Il remarque sa présence uniquement quand le plus grand posa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Thomas releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux exorbités.

**"Bah quoi? Fait pas cette tête. Tu crois qu'après cette nuit, tout va rester comme avant?**

**\- Bah... Je...**

**\- Alors,** dit Damien, s'asseyant en face de Thomas, **ça t'a plu?"**

Thomas s'étouffa avec sa salive sous le regard moqueur de Damien.

**"C'est que... 'Fin... Je suis pas... Euh...**

**\- Tu me répondras pas, hein?"**

Thomas était tétanisé. Il n'osait même pas regarder son meilleur ami.

**"Bon, bah moi, j'ai pris mon pied. T'es un bon coup au lit. Le meilleur même. Je pensais pas que j'aimerais autant couché avec un gars. T'étais le premier après tout. Après c'est peut-être parce que j'ai déjà un lien émotionel avec toi? Je sais pas. Mais si c'était à refaire, j'hésiterai pas.**

**\- T-t'es sérieux?**

**\- Bah, ouais. T'as pas aimé toi?**

**\- Je..."**

Thomas reprit sa respiration puis leva les yeux vers Damien, les joues rougies de gêne. Il en profita pour l'observer. Damien s'était habillé et coiffé.

**"Si."**

Damien sourit de victoire. Il le savait intérieurement, et maintenant il en avait la confirmation. Son meilleur ami était soumis à lui. Une idée qui avait germé en lui depuis quelques temps déjà était sur le point de porter ses fruits. Il avait toujours remarqué les regards de Thomas, ses caresses discrètes et ses joues rougies de gêne dès qu'ils se regardaient trop longtemps. Il savait depuis longtemps que Thomas était attiré par lui. Mais maintenant, il se rassasierait à voir Thomas tomber encore plus pour lui.

Damien ne souhaitait pas réellement détruire Thomas. Il voulait juste assouvir sa soif. Il avait choisit sa nouvelle proie et en était déjà satisfait. Thomas était parfait, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était assez soumis pour se laisser faire au sein de leur relation mais avait un caractère assez dur qui lui permettait de se rebeller quand il en sentait le besoin. Puis physiquement, il était tout a fait le style du plus jeune. Il avait des lèvres pulpeuses embrassables à souhait, un corps fin mais tout de même musclé. Quant à sa taille, elle était parfaite pour l'engloutir complétement lors d'actes sexuels.

Damien jubilait.

Il ne ferait pas seulement tomber Thomas pour lui encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il le rendrait dépendant, il le posséderait totalement.

Et c'est pour ça que les règles du jeu avaient changé.

Thomas était le premier qu'il s'autorisait à embrasser.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


***

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  


***

  
  


Les pensées de Damien fusaient dans sa tête. Des centaines d'idées venaient brûler l'intérieur de sa boîte cranienne. Thomas lui donnait des difficultés, et il aimait ça. Pour le posséder, il devait utiliser la meilleure option et il le savait : Thomas ne serait pas facile à attraper. Il n'était pas comme les autres ; il ne suffirait pas de coucher deux, trois fois avec lui pour réussir à l'avoir dans ses filets. Thomas était plus humain. Il lui faudrait des baisers, des caresses, des preuves. Pour résumer, il lui faudrait de l'amour.

Damien sortait de ses habituelles manières, mais il mourrait d'envie d'avoir Thomas dans sa poche, de le posséder complétement, qu'il lui soit totalement sien. Quand il voulait les choses, il devait les avoir. Pour avoir Thomas, il devrait se donner corps et âme à lui, il devrait lui mentir, faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Pour jouer avec sa proie avant de la dévorer entièrement, il était prêt à tout, jusqu'à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors à partir de maintenant, il endosserait le rôle d'un autre.

**"Thomas?**

**\- Hm...?**

**\- On sort, ce soir? Histoire de repasser une soirée aussi... aléchante?**

**\- Je sais pas... Demain on est lundi et je sais très bien que si on boit, on retournera pas en cours avant mardi. Puis on a bientôt les partiels, je veux pas louper de cours..."**

Damien attrapa doucement la main de son meilleur ami, endossant le rôle de son nouveau personnage. Il apporta la peau douce et blanche de Thomas à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Thomas frissona, bien qu'il se força à ne pas le montrer. Le rouge avait empourpré ses joues tandis que ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler.

**"Allez, s'il te plait. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé de temps, que tout les deux.**

**\- Si tu voulais vraiment passer du temps avec moi, on sortirait pas en soirée."**

Damien ragea intérieurement. Thomas allait clairement niquer ses plans. Lui, il voulait s'afficher publiquement avec sa cible. Il voulait montrer au monde sa possession, son aura de dominant. Mais Thomas n'était pas comme les autres. Thomas était sensible, romantique. Thomas avait des rêves d'espoir, des rêves d'amour. Il n'était pas comme toute ses pétasses, qui jubilaient de se montrer avec des mecs plus beaux et plus cons les uns que les autres, lui, il voulait se montrer avec celui qui le comblerait, celui en qui il aurait totalement confiance, celui qui saurait le comprendre. Damien ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit de nouveau avant de sourire tendrement à Thomas.

**"C'est vrai, t'as raison. On a qu'a se donner rendez-vous chez moi, ce soir? Puis tu pourrais rester dormir, comme à la bonne époque. Et on regardera un film. On pourra même s'embrasser.**

**-Hm... Je sais pas trop Damien. C'est récent, tout ça. On... On est quoi l'un pour l'autre?"**

Oh. Touché. Damien se redressa sur ses coudes. Il ne voulait pas dire ces mots. Il ne voulait pas donner autant d'importance à Thomas. Mais il en était obligé pour arriver à ses fins. Il devait faire attention à ses mots, à sa manière d'agir avec le plus petit.

**"Je ne pense pas qu'un mot spécifique décrirait notre relation. Je dirais plus qu'on est deux meilleurs amis qui apprenent à se connaître sous un nouvel angle. Des meilleurs amis qui acceptent le destin et qui se donnent une chance."**

Thomas leva les yeux vers son compère et déglutit. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler.

**"O-ok... Je veux bien qu'on se voit ce soir."**

Damien se retint de sourire. Il s'approcha du plus petit, attrapa son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y déposer un léger baiser, rapide et doux. Thomas ne répondit pas à ce geste, encore surpris par cette toute nouvelle relation naissante entre eux. Il sourit légèrement à Damien quand il se sépara de lui et frissona quand il se rendit compte que le plus grand avait toujours ses mains sur ses joues. Le brun caressa doucement la joue droite du plus âgé avec son pouce avant de déposer un dernier baiser contre son front.

**"Dans ce cas, j'y vais. Rendez-vous chez moi, à 18 heures. Te mets pas sur ton 31, on fera comme d'habitude. "**

Damien lâcha Thomas, récupéra sa veste et ses clés qu'il avait laissé sur la table du salon puis revint voir son partenaire.

**"Je suis déjà impatient d'être à ce soir, bébé."**

Et aussitôt dit, il disparut du champ de vision de Thomas, s'élançant vers la porte d'entrée et la fermant derrière lui, faisant attention à ne pas la claquer, savant à quel point Thomas n'appréciait pas les bruits sourds.

Le plus vieux, désormais seul dans son appartement, se permit enfin de s'accorder une pause. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, arrivant à même le sol, relâchant un soupir d'aise quand sa peau brûlante rencontra le carrelage gelé. Son coeur battait à vive allure alors que ses joues le brûlaient. Il glissa sa tête entre ses genoux qu'il avait auparavant ramené contre son torse.

**"Bébé... Il m'a appelé bébé..."**

Thomas tenta de ne pas sourire mais ce fut en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait embrassé avant de le surnommer bébé. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser que Damien et lui avaient couché ensemble et étaient passé à un stade au dessus de l'amitié. Il voulait le revoir et il voulait qu'ils s'embrassent en passant la soirée ensemble. Le bouclé n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Damien n'était pas du genre à se poser avec quelqu'un, et là, pour lui, il était prêt à le faire. Thomas secoua la tête. Damien n'avait pas parlé de se poser avec lui, simplement qu'ils étaient deux meilleurs amis apprenant à se connaître sous un nouvel angle. Il n'avait à aucun moment précisé le fait que les deux amis deviendraient de futurs petit-amis.

**"Putain, Thomas. Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pour tout. Vis pour une fois."**

Prenant appui sur ses mains, il se releva doucement afin de se diriger d'un pas assez engourdi vers sa salle de bain. Il y pénétra doucement puis se stoppa devant son miroir. Il avait prit le temps d'observer son reflet quelques instants plus tôt, mais il s'était contenté de fixer son visage marqué par la fatigue et son corps maigre. Il n'avait pas observé les dizaines de traces violacées marquant son cou et son torse. Damien avait marqué son territoire comme il se devait sur le plus vieux, ne laissant que quelques patches de peau immaculée sur le cou de Thomas. Celui-ci y glissa ses doigts doucement, se remémorant la chaleur des lèvres de Damien sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il décida de se détourner de son reflet pour prendre une douche, il enleva son caleçon, seulement pour découvrir de nouvelles marques de possession sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche et étouffa un hoquet.

**"Bordel, Dam', t'abuses."**

Il entra alors dans sa douche, faisant couler un mince filet d'eau froide le long de son corps, afin de se réveiller, et de bien vérifier que tout cela était réel, lui épargnant un triste réveil au sein de son lit si cela venait à être un rêve.

Mais c'était bien réel, et les suçons et marques de plaisir sur sa peau venaient lui rappeler que tout ce qui se passait ne se déroulait pas dans une ambiance onirique. Le jeune homme caressa doucement sa nuque, tentant de détendre ses muscles endoloris par la soirée de la veille. L'adrénaline ayant quitté son corps, Damien désormais parti, Thomas recommençait à sentir les douleurs qu'il avait oublié quelques instants. Cependant, celle-ci restait suportable, et s'il devait la subir pour rester avec Damien, ça lui était égal.

Fermant les yeux, Thomas laissa son esprit vagabonder, s'imaginant un avenir idéal, plus ou moins proche, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

  
  


***


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


***

Damien s'écroula sur son canapé, un rictus aux lèvres. Tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait. Thomas viendrait chez lui le soir même et il tenterait de faire en sorte que la soirée finisse dans ses draps. Thomas lui avait déjà soumis son envie de se rendre à l'université le lendemain et le fait de passer la soirée chez Damien ne le gênerait pas, en soit. En plus, s'il dormait ici, il serait plus proche de l'université et pourrait même dormir plus tard, sans avoir à prendre le métro et ses 15 arrêts habituels. D'ici, Damien voyait presque l'amphithéâtre dans lequel ils auraient cours. Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et rédigea un message qu'il envoya dans la seconde.

_A Thomas <3 : salut, oublie pas de prendre tes affaires pour les cours demain, comme ça tu restes dormir chez moi _

La réponse de son compère fut immédiate, comme si celui-ci campait devant son téléphone en l'attente d'un message.

_De Thomas <3 : ok... je ramène des bierres?_

_A Thomas <3 : non, j'ai tout à la maison bébé_

Damien ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était dû au surnom qu'il avait donné au plus vieux, l'ayant gêné, comme plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore chez lui. Il se mit à sourire, glissant ses mains dans sa nuque et balançant sa tête en arrière, se maintenant sur le dossier du canapé. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il ressentait une certaine joie à l'idée de revoir son partenaire le soir-même, et de partager des moments intimes qu'il ne partageait avec personne d'autre. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une de ses conquêtes afin de la faire tomber pour lui, il ne se contentait que de les caresser, les toucher et les faire gémir.

Alors qu'il commença à somnoler, toujours sur son canapé, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, signe que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il ouvrit un oeil pour voir de qui provenait l'appel et fut surpris de voir un nom s'afficher : Hugo.

Il décrocha :

**"Allô?**

**\- Damien! Ca fait longtemps pas vrai?**

**\- Totalement enculé, pourquoi tu reviens d'un coup comme ça après plusieurs mois d'absence?**

**\- Bah, la vie quoi. Alors, t'en es à combien?**

**\- 27 et toi?**

**\- En un an?**

**\- En 6 mois. Tu m'as pris pour qui?**

**\- Oula, t'as toujours ton niveau d'athlète à ce que je vois! Je t'ai presque rattrapé pédé, je suis à 22. Mais bon, c'est pas trop la forme en ce moment. En plus elles deviennent vachement compliquées, tu trouves pas?. J'ai l'impression de devoir me battre pour réussir.**

**\- J'ai pas tellement cette impression que ça de mon côté. Puis là, en vrai, j'en suis à 28.**

**\- Ah! En ce moment, t'en as une?**

**\- J'en ai... un.**

**\- Quoi? Depuis quand tu t'attaques aux mecs aussi?!**

**\- Non mais... C'est pas pareil. C'est Thomas, mon meilleur ami, tu sais? Et j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un truc pour moi, tu vois? J'ai toujours été tenté de le faire rentrer dans ma liste de conquêtes. Mais, c'est quand même différent avec lui, je veux pas lui faire de mal, tu comprends? Simplement le faire tomber pour moi, qu'il m'appartienne et que je gagne un nouveau chiffre, sans le perdre, lui. Mon but avec lui, c'est pas de le briser à la fin.**

**\- C'est dangereux ça. T'es déjà attaché à lui, ça va mal finir. Tu ne peux pas ne pas le blesser, Damien. C'est soit tu joues pleinement avec lui mais t'acceptes de le perdre à la fin, soit t'arrêtes tes conneries tout de suite, soit, tu te poses avec lui, pour de bon. Je jugerai pas si t'arrêtais notre pari, on l'avait dit au début, non? Dès que l'un d'entre nous tombe amoureux, on arrête ce pari. C'est un jeu stupide de gamin qu'on a fait quand on avait 17 ans, là on en rigole encore aujourd'hui, mais on a bientôt 21 ans. Ce serait peut-être plus intelligent d'arrêter avant que ça aille trop loin.**

**\- J'vais pas me poser avec Thomas. T'es malade ou quoi? Je le baise, il tombe fou amoureux de moi, je lui fais croire à un couple pour que ça marche, puis quand j'en ai marre, j'arrête. J'vais jamais me poser avec. Puis le pari s'arrêtera pas, parce que je suis pas amoureux de lui et j'tomberais pas pour lui dans le futur. Donc ça tient toujours.**

**\- Si tu le dis. De toute façon, on a toujours notre rendez-vous en juin pour mettre au clair nos bilans depuis juin dernier et voir qui remporte cette année.**

**\- Ouais, on a les comptes dans 6 mois. Je vais te ratatiner la gueule enculé.**

**\- On verra bien."**

Et Hugo raccrocha. Damien soupira et ferma les yeux.

**"Me poser avec Thomas. Mais il a un problème lui, jamais je ferais ça."**

Les membres lourds, Damien se releva, enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était extenué. Il n'avait pas prévu que la veille il finirait dans le lit de son meilleur ami, avec lequel il coucherait, deux fois, dont une à 3 heures du matin. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Damien se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en caleçon. Il s'allongea alors dans son lit, se recouvrant des draps frais et s'endormit, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

  
  


  
  


_Le grand brun déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles qui ne quémandaient que ce baiser. Ses doigts glissèrent jusque la naissance brune des cheveux de la personne qu'il embrassait tendrement alors que celle-ci se tenait à ses hanches fermement, comme si elle craignait que Damien ne s'éloigne d'elle. Les lèvres se séparaient uniquement pour mieux se retrouver. Leur corps se collaient, se frottaient, comme s'ils ne voulaient faire qu'un._

_**"Damien, je t'aime...** _

_**\- Moi aussi, je t'aime...** _

_**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça est réel.** _

_**\- Et pourtant ça l'est, mon ange. Je t'aimerais pour toujours."** _

_Les lèvres ne quittaient plus la peau de l'autre. La chaleur gagnait du territoire dans leur corps alors que les battements de leur coeur se synchronisaient. Leur cheveux venaient coller leur front alors que les vêtements se voyaient arrachés. Les mains glissaient sur la peau laiteuse de chacun. Les marques de possession étaient posées sur les cous, les cuisses et les hanches. Les sussurements amoureux quittaient les lèvres alors que les deux compères s'enfermaient dans une bulle que rien ne pourraient détruire._

  
  


**"Bordel!"**

Damien se réveilla en sursaut. Une pellicule de sueur était apparue sur son corps alors que les battements anarchiques de son coeur lui provoquaient une douleur à la poitrine. Il regarda l'heure. 17h49. Thomas arriverait d'ici 10 minutes. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain, afin de se laver et de chasser ses pensées bruyantes liées à ce rêve qui l'avait chamboulé.

  
  


  
  


***


End file.
